


Our father's miatakes

by Middleearthisbeautiful



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV), Game of Thrones RPF
Genre: F/M, Implied Relationships, alternative universe
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-19
Updated: 2017-06-19
Packaged: 2018-11-16 01:23:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,460
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11243370
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Middleearthisbeautiful/pseuds/Middleearthisbeautiful
Summary: The war is near.Daenerys stormborn wants to become the Queen and she will fight in the war.But will everything go according to plan.Who is the prince that was promised and who are the three head of dragon?.





	1. The dream(part I)

 

> **Be careful what you water your dreams with. Water them with worry and fear and you will produce weeds that choke the life from your dream. Water them with optimism and solutions and you will cultivate success. Always be on the lookout for ways to turn a problem into an opportunity for success. Always be on the lookout for ways to nurture your dream.**  
>    
>  **Lao Tzu**
> 
> * * *

Daenerys Targaryen is sitting on her throne in dragonstone.The ancestral seat of House Targaryen which now belongs to her by right.she is thinking about the future.About the war that she will have to participate in . One thing she is sure of and that  is that Cersei Lannister will not give the IronThrone without a fight ,but fight she will ,and she will take the throne by fire and blood if necessary.She has three dragon after all.she does not want to add another field of fire to the history, but she does not come all this way to  lose, and if the need arise, she will use all of her dragons and will show the world who roar louder dragon or lion. She thinks about Aegon VI Targaryen who claim to be her brother's son.She does not know if the man is truly what he claims to be but he had gathered an army    and if he is truly Aegon then his claim to the throne will be greater that hers,so to claim the Ironthrone for herself she has to fight Aegon and kill him or to marry him. She thinks about marrying Aegon and her stomach turned.She does not want to marry another for power.she had sacrificed enough  but she does not want to start another dance of dragons and to be called kinslayer.Perhaps she should negotiate with Aegon and see what he truly want and to see if they could come to an agreement. She has a meeting with that dornish woman,Ellaria Sand.She wants to see what she has to offer and what she wants in return. Varys told her that the only thing that they want is revenge for Oberyn and Elia Martell.But Aegon is Elia's son and she wonder why they did not go to him instead of her. She had sent a letter to every great houses and called herself the rightful Queen and had told them to help them in the battle and she will reward them for their royalty. House Martell and House Tyrell had answered the call and Lady Olenna and Ellaria Sand are on their way to dragonstone to negotiate with her. She went to her room.It was dark outside . She can see the fire of different camps around the castle and hear the people singing and laughing.The sea is calm.the calm before the storm. Daenerys stormborn goes to sleep with that thought in mind. ....................................

'It is a dream.'

It is kingslanding.The iron throne is right infront of her and she can see Targaryen flags every where. She can see dragon skull around the hall. From what ser barristan and others had told her about Kingslanding she knows that it is  before the Rebellion.

A man is sitting on the throne.but that man is not Aerys Targaryen;while Daenerys has never seen her father she know that the man sitting on the throne is not a Targaryen at all. 'Who is he?'

"My lord hand,isn't the king coming?"a man says.

"The king has a very important matter to attend.now what is the matter?"the man on the throne says.

'The lord hand?Ser barristan said that Tywin Lannister had been my fathers hand for twenty years.And he indeed looks a little like tyrion'

She feels a burning hatred for the man sitting on her father's throne who betryayed her father and ordered the murder of Elia's children.

'The man is dead now killed by his own son.'

"MmM,My lord the matter concerns the king and it is urgent."the other man says.

"Then get one with it Pycelle,I say the king is busy and you know why. now tell me what is the problem with the queen?"Tywin lannister says with his cold voice.

He looked at the other man,Pycelle,with his piercing green eyes that the other man has no other way but to obey.

"Then you should come with me my lord"Pycelle says.

'My mother?what happened to my mother.Perhaps that is why I am seeing all of these.I have to know.'

And so Daenerys follows the ghost of the two men, who were both dead now,in her dream to see the queen.


	2. The dream(part II)

 

> ___**Letting go means to come to the realization that some people are a part of your history, but not a part of your destiny.**_  
>    
>  _**Steve Maraboli**_

They stop in front of a room.  
"Now pycelle, tell me; what is the matter with the queen!?"Lord lannister says.  
"The Queen has lost another child."pycelle says  
"And you were going to tell the King about it?don't you know how he react when he heard of the queen miscarriage last time?what did he do pycelle?huh?what did he do?"Lord lannister says with his icy voice. she felt a shiver run through her spine.  
'He was indeed an intimidating man.'  
"I...I ..my l..o.rd ...em.."the man stammers.  
"Then let me you about it.he burnt a man alive.do you want be the next one?after all the king might have came to the conclusion that his maester is not  that useful and that  he is tired of hearing bad news from him.what do you say?"  
"But my lord what will you tell the king when he found out that the queen is not pregnant"  
"The king did not now in the first place.I adviced the Queen against telling the king about her pregnancy untill it is unavoidable.so the king won't know about it ,unless you are going to tell him?"the hand of the king stare at pycelle with his cold and unforgiving eyes.daring him to answer him wrongly.  
"I am loyal to you and House lannister."pycelle says.  
"Good.now I want to see the Queen."  
Pycelle comes to enter the room.  
" **Alone** "the lord hand says and closed the door on the maester's face.  
Before the door was completley closed Daenerys Targaryen entered the room that her mother stayed in.  
...................................  
Visery always told her stories about her mother.In Visery's stories Rhaella Targaryen was a brave,happy and healthy woman.but the woman sitting in a bed infront of her was a broken and sad woman.She has a haunted look about her.Ser barristan told her that Rhaella's marriage with his brother had'nt been a happy one but this was a woman who was tortured both mentally and physically.  
"Your grace"Tywin lannister says.he sits on a chair near the bed.they don't say anything to eachother .for a long time there was only silence then Rhaella says  
"This time it was the size of a peach.I want to bury it."Rhaella says with a dead voice.  
"Yes your grace,but the king can not know."he says looking straight at the queen.  
"You don't tell him?you have a heart after all.I though you lost it after joanna!but the mighty lion of the rock doesn't do anything without reason,why?"  
'She is crying,I have never thought'  
 It is hard to see her mother who died giving birth to her this broken.  
"Becaus I remember you before you were married to Aerys.I was Aerys friend and yours.I do not forget the promise I gave you.I will do anything in my power to stop him from abusing you."he says.he stands up to go when Rhaella says.  
"He will not stop until I give him a daughter you know it tywin and I can't"  
"I had sent a maester to Aerys to check his health.he told me that the problem is not with the Queen but the king's seed is not strong enough.at least not anymore,after duskandale the king has changed.but the King can not know,the king sees traitors everywhere and he trust no one except those who lies"  
"If Aerys can not know I agree but he want a daughter and he will not stop until he have one."  
"Then you will give him a healthy daughter.the father of the child does not necessary need to be Aerys."  
The dream start to blur.  
'What does it mean,Aerys is not my father then who is?'

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed it.  
> Sorry for any mistake.  
> G.R.R.Martin owns every charater in this story  
> :)


End file.
